Never Alone: The Philosopher's Stone
by LadyLasgalen
Summary: What if James had been out of the house on that dreadful Halloween night? What if he had lived to raise Harry Potter? How would things have been different? More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I read a story like this about 6 or 7 years ago and fell in love. I haven't been able to find it again nor do I remember many of the details and so I've decided to try my own hand at it. I plan to do all seven books.**

 **Advanced Warning: I'm not the biggest Harry/Ginny fan. I love Ginny as an individual character and there will be no hate for her, but I'm not sure yet if I'll have Harry end up with her. Not that that matters in this fic as he doesn't even get an eye for girls til about 3rd or 4th year.**

 **Also, Sirius is still in Azkaban until 3rd year. Don't worry I have a plan so it'll work. But we won't get into that until the third year!**

 **If you have any more questions feel free to let me know in the comments. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Oh and sorry one more thing. There will be no OC's in this. James doesn't remarry ((That may change depends on popular opinion or if I feel like it.)) Remus doesn't have any kids. (Until 7th book) and Sirius is still in Azkaban.**

(October 31st, 1981)

On the edge of a rather small hovel of a town, there sat an equally small and dusty little pub. It wasn't the kind of place that had a lot of visitors and those who did go in were old and depressed. The man who owned it was beginning to gray himself but he just couldn't find it in him to shut the place down. It was still rather early in the evening and he was wiping down the bar to keep himself busy his eyes flicking over to a table in the corner keeping an eye on their drinks. They'd walked in about an hour ago and had hardly ordered anything at all claiming they were waiting for friends.

They were both quite young, though it seemed one was more well off than the other. The old man wondered if they'd been stood up. So instead of demanding they buy something he simply let them be. It was Halloween after all and there wasn't exactly a line to get in.

They were an odd sort. The more spiffy of the two was twirling a foot long stick between his fingers and he could have sworn he heard him talking about Hogwarts, whatever that was, perhaps it was a skin condition. He hoped it was nothing contagious.

The two young 21-year-olds it turns out were as far from normal at it was possible for them to be. They were, in fact, wizards and had only chosen the dingy little bar because it was safer. You see James Potter was supposed to be under house arrest and in hiding, and no one would have ever thought to look for him in the middle of a muggle pub.

It was supposed to be a night away, a few drinks among friends to celebrate the Holidays and give him a chance to stretch his legs. His wife, Lily, had suggested it. But it was certainly not going as planned.

James' knee twitched impatiently.

"James. Put that away." The shabby looking man looked at his friend before glancing at the bartender wearily.

"It's fine, I'm not using it." He shifted in his seat anyway sticking the wand in his back pocket and smiling to himself when he thought of what one of his senior Aurors would say if he saw him do such a thing. He glanced at the clock once more and sighed "Honestly Remus I'm getting worried." Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were supposed to have met them there 45 minutes earlier and had still not shown. It was quite usual for one or both of them to be a bit late but this was getting ridiculous. And James despite having Lily's permission had wanted to be home before his young son, Harry, was put to bed.

"Maybe there was an emergency with the Order and he and Peter were called away. There might even be an owl at your house waiting for you as you speak."

"If there's not I'm going to write him a howler."

"James." Remus sighed in exasperation at his friend, but James just smirked.

"Teach him to stand me up." James declared. Remus rolled his eyes amused but he too stood up. He moved to lay down a few bills for taking up the bartenders time but James beat him to it with a little smile. "Would you like to pop in for a bit, Lily will be happy to see you and I know Harry misses his Uncle Moony."

The two left the bar walking back down towards the house. James was chattering away about plans to prank both Padfoot and Wormtail once he saw them.

"James!"

Said man paused looking at Remus wondering why he had stopped his ramblings. Only to see his friend's pale face staring up at the sky. He followed the man's line of sight and was reaching before his wand already running toward his house. Small trails of smoke billowed into the night sky, but it was the dark green skull and swirling snake hovering in the clouds for all to see that was most gut wrenching.

((10 years Later.))

James Potter woke with a start, his alarm ringing in his ears and sweat pouring down his face. He blinked blearily his hand searching for his glasses as he wiped his forehead on his Pajama sleeve. He pushed the round spectacles up his nose and tapped his wand to the clock stopping the annoying noise.

It wasn't the first time he'd had that dream, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. He pushed the blankets off of him and stretched yawning. His eyes caught the calendar hanging on the bathroom door and he grimaced. It seemed his day wasn't going to be getting any better

He threw on some muggle clothes and shuffled through through the quite house until he was beside his son's door. He knocked once. Twice..

"I'm coming in." He creaked open the door and heard a groan as the light from the hallway filtered through the room and illuminated the face of a young boy. Said boy pulled his blankets up over his head so only a few tufts of raven black hair could be seen.

James couldn't help a small smile. "Come on, I know you're up." On any other day, the child would already be up and about full of energy, but he knew just like last summer and all the summers before that Harry was simply being stubborn. He flicked his wand watching in amusement as his son tried valiantly to keep hold of his comforter which levitated off of him.

"Noooo!" He complained when it was tugged from his fingers.

"Up and at em'"

Harry sent a piercing glare at his father grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his head his scrawny body curling up as his bare toes met cold air. "I don't want to go. Let's skip it."

"Harry we have this conversation every year."

"Maybe one year you'll listen to me."

"This is important." James tried to make Harry listen to reason but the boy was stubborn. A trait he'd gotten from both himself and lily which made it doubly so. He flipped on Harry's light before moving to perch on the edge of the bed. "Look I know it's difficult but it is necessary, family is important."

"They don't act like family." He grumbled voice muffled by the pillow pressed over his head.

"I know they can be a bit… difficult-"

"A bit!" Harry sat up looking at his father an expression of disbelief on his face. "Every time we leave you always complain, so why even go in the first place."

"Petunia is your Mother's sister. They may not have gotten on the greatest but Lily still really cared about her. She would have wanted you two to know each other, and it's only a week." Only partly true. Lily did lover her sister, and he knew she always wanted to reconcile with Petunia. But the real reason they had to go visit was for the protection wards. Petunia was Lily's only living blood relative and for Lily's sacrifice to keep Harry safe it was necessary to visit them once a year.

None of them liked it. The Dursley's absolutely hated them and Harry and James were not that fond of them either, but if it meant Harry was safe then James would happily grin and bear it.

Harry was not privy to the last bit of information. James had told him about his mother, and how she'd saved him. But he didn't want to burden Harry with anything more than that. Voldemort was gone, dead? James doubted it, He and lily had fought Voldemort, and there was something so inhuman about the dark wizard, no, he was certainly out there somewhere, weak, powerless. Not that Harry needed to know that. He was just a child, and with any luck, Voldemort would stay gone.

He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Harry pouted grumbling as he finally crawled out of the bed. "Who cares… stupid…" He muttered and James ruffled his hair earning an even more irate glare from his son. James put his hands up in surrender, He looked just like his mother when he glared at James like that, and he was certain that by the time he reached fifth year his glare would be quite frightening to anyone it was directed at.

"Well, I'll be downstairs making breakfast." He said leaving Harry to get himself ready.

Harry shuffled around his room pulling on a plain slate gray t-shirt and blue jeans. He ran a brush through his messy locks trying to tame it as much as possibly before ambling down the stairs and into the kitchen. He couldn't help a small snort as he caught site of breakfast.

"Don't laugh I worked hard on this." His father teased passing Harry the milk as the boy filled his bowl with chocolate puffs.

"Yeah, I'm sure it required a lot of effort." Harry felt a bit better, but the pending Dursley visit still seemed to loom over them. He hated having to see his nasty relatives and could not imagine how Aunt Petunia was anything like the sweet and loving mother that Harry had stared at in photographs or listened to stories about.

At the very least they'd be doing something fun. The Dursley's insisted on having them around for Dudley's birthday if only to get James to spend money on expensive gifts for Dudley.

His cousin was a very large boy round and plump he wore clothes four times the size of Harry's and he was, in Harry's opinion, a big fat git. He teased Harry all the time, about his hair, or glasses, or lack of a mother (though only when none of the adults were around). And Harry would have no choice but to put up with the bullying because he knew his dad had a hard enough time with his Uncle without worrying about Harry.

The first few years things hadn't been too bad, but then Harry had begun to display larger amounts of accidental magic and the Dursley's would just not have any of that freakishness in their house even if they knew Harry couldn't control it. He hoped this week would pass without incident, but he had a nasty feeling bubbling within him filling the bespectacled boy with unease.

 **AN: Any reviews would be appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"One day left… just one more day." Harry chanted to himself, trying to keep calm. It had been a very trying week. It seemed that Dudley had gotten himself a gang of friends all just as stupid as his cousin, but every bit as mean. They had taken to playing a game Dudley liked to call 'Harry hunting, which was just as awful as it sounded. They never left any bruises where James could see, Dudley was at the very least smarter than that. But that didn't mean he didn't get pulled if he got caught.

Fortunately, Harry was quick on his feet and good at hiding.

The only real fun he'd had on this trip was when Dudley had had to try on his new school uniform. He'd looked so utterly ridiculous that Harry nearly cracked a rib trying to keep from laughing. His father had been about the same and they'd had a right laugh in the safety of their room.

The Dursley's had a 4 bedroom house, a room for Petunia and Vernon, a room for guests, and two rooms for Dudley. They had tried to put Harry in Dudley's second bedroom after he'd gotten older, but the boy had thrown such a tantrum that James who was sick of listening to the boy blubber and yell had told Vernon that Harry was more comfortable rooming with him anyway and it was only for a week at any rate. The Auror didn't like letting the already spoiled boy have his way, but he swore he was going to pop an eardrum and neither Petunia nor Vernon seemed as if they were going to stop said tantrum. In fact, he was sure that Vernon had actually rewarded the boy afterward.

Harry slowly descended taking his time with each stair hoping to delay the inevitable. But all too soon he was walking into the kitchen. The place was packed with presents, as usual. And the boy was already ripping through them while the others ate. James smiled at him when he sat down passing him some bacon and eggs. Harry ate the former but ignored the latter. His stomach felt unusually queasy, he just wanted the day to be over.

James frowned as his son ate a few strips of bacon as he watched his cousin unwrap a muggle contraption. He hoped Harry wasn't getting ill. He carded a hand through his messy hair ruffling it, even more, ignoring the disgusted look from Vernon. James rolled his eyes, the portly man was just jealous of his wonderful head of hair. He closed his eyes suddenly a memory surging forward.

"You're just jealous, everyone knows I've got the best hair in school."

James pushed the memory away in disgust as well as his plate no longer feeling hungry. Try as he might he could never really forget those memories, how could he, they'd been practically brothers.

Harry elbowed him under the table and James started before looking over curiously to see his son shooting him a concerned glance. James forced a smile and winked. Harry was much too observant for his own good, something that made him both proud and worried. A mix of feelings he was very familiar with. He never thought he could feel so conflicted until he became a parent, and even more so after Lily…

The doorbell rang and Petunia stood up quickly to go welcome their guest. A young rat faced boy, whom Dudley had invited to go on the outing with them today.

James was actually rather curious. He'd never been to a zoo before this, Harry had never voiced about wanting to go, but his son looked more than a little excited during the drive and James thought he should look into more muggle attractions. Lily would have been much more knowledgeable, but she wasn't there, James would have to ask Remus. He smiled sadly to himself. Thank the gods above he still had him, it had been he who had helped James get back on his feet after that night and he who he often went to for advice about raising Harry when he was feeling unsure. James didn't know what he'd do without the werewolf.

Harry was having a delightful time at the zoo, and he'd all but forgotten his apprehension from this morning. He dragged James from exhibit to exhibit doing his best to stay away from Dudley and his friend, they both seemed to be rather bored of the zoo and seemed to be eyeing him. He didn't think Dudley would be stupid enough to hit him with his dad around, but it was Dudley after all.

They were just about to enter the reptile room when there was a loud crack. A few muggles jumped looking around before shrugging but both Harry and James easily recognized the sound of someone apparating. James stepped in front of Harry one hand on his wand inside his sleeve, he only relaxed when a rather flustered looking wizard walked out from behind a tree. The Dursley's quickly ushered Dudley inside the reptile house shooting glares at James and the mystery man in robes, they did not want to be associated with anyone looking like that.

"Harry goes on ahead with your Aunt and Uncle, I'll catch up in just a moment."

"But.." Harry looked reluctant but James gave him a sharp look that left no room for arguing and Harry sulked away only catching the word "Scrimgeour." before the door closed heavily behind him.

The building felt damp and humid and Harry meandered around, he was actually quite entertained. A shout from behind him made him jump.

"Move." Uncle Vernon was rapping on the glass with one of his pudgy hands, the large boa constrictor did not even twitch.

"He's boring." Dudley walked away and Harry took his place in front of the glass.

"Sorry about that." Harry felt the need to apologize for his cousin and Uncle. He hadn't expected the snake to respond to him at all and was quite surprised when it lifted it's large scaly head to look up at him. Harry stared wide-eyed as the snake seemed to roll it's eyes at the retreating Dursley's. The young wizard grinned. "I bet that must be really annoying, having to watch people press their ugly faces in on you." He continued on. The snake nodded, he couldn't remember hearing about any wizard talking to animals, but he was sure it wasn't that rare and it was much better company than Dudley. "You're from Brazil, aren't you? Was it nice there?"

The snake tilted it's head toward the sign that read: Bred in Captivity

"I see." Harry opened his mouth to continue speaking but was shoved rather forcefully out of the way. He hit the cement ground hard and glared at his cousin and his friend as they stared at the snake in awe, Dudley shot his cousin a nasty grin and Harry felt his anger bubbling over.

Dudley's friend gave a sudden shout and he fell backward scooting as far back as he could. Dudley looked back and his mouth opened in a silent shout as he tried to stumble backward. Harry looked at the two terrified boys and then at the snake tank and was quite surprised to see the glass was missing. The boa constrictor moved quickly untangling its brown coils and sliding out of its tank and onto the ground. Harry wasn't afraid at all as the snake stopped to look at him

"Thankssss" It hissed and Harry nodded

"Anytime." The snake hissed at the two boys and Harry laughed as they nearly peed themselves out of fear. He heard a terrified scream as the snake slithered quickly through the house.

James Potter had only just finished sorting out some Auror business watching until the young trainee had safely apparated away before he moved to catch up with the others. He had only just reached the door to the reptile house when he heard frightened screams. Fear squeezed at his heart and he flew the door open, a large brown snake slithered out and James lets out a yell jumping away in shock. The reptile slithered out of site and James pushed past the terrified visitors trying to find his son.

It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. Petunia was screaming about her darling baby boy checking him over and hugging him, a zoo employee was standing by a good sized tank wondering aloud about where on earth the glass had gone. and Harry, Harry was laughing. James felt an instant sense of relief and he was finally able to breathe his heart was still beating a little too fast and he hugged his son to him. Harry smiled up at James who raised an eyebrow at the boy in question. Harry didn't get a chance to answer, Vernon was descending down on the two of them face red with rage.

The fight that followed had James and Harry apparating to the Dursley's to pack their things and leave. James was fuming but Harry was pleased to be leaving a night early.

"It was only accidental magic, Petunia knows all about it, it wasn't Harry's fault," James angrily mumbled to himself as he used his wand to quickly pack their bags.

Harry never did get around to telling his dad about the conversation he'd had with the friendly reptile.

"How'd it go?" Remus had floo'd in from his place that night after James had floo called him to let him know they were back early.

James sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Awful, it's always awful. You know I keep thinking one of these visits they are going to not be so bad, but it's like they keep getting worse. It's hard to believe that they're related to Lily at all."

Remus nodded, he'd only met the Dursley's once, but it had been more than enough. "Some muggles are just rotten Prongs, just like some wizards."

"I suppose. It's just tough having to subject Harry to them too. I know he hates it, and I can't really blame him."

"It's for his own protection James, and it's only until he turns of age, that's not long now."

"Merlin! Don't say that, he's already growing up so fast, his Hogwarts letter is bound to arrive in a month and I'm not sure I'm ready." James confessed. Remus smiled softly and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder squeezing it for comfort.

"He's only going to Hogwarts, and you'll be able to see him during the Holidays and I know he'll write you loads of letters. He's growing up James, but that doesn't mean you won't still be close."

"I know your right, I'm just worried." James slumped down on the couch "I never thought I could worry this much before, but after Harry was born and then… I just never imagined I could love someone as much as love Harry, as much as I loved Lily. Every tiny thing makes my chest hurt."

"Yes, that's a common side effect of having children." Remus joked and James smiled.

"I wished parenting had come with warning labels and rule books."

"You're not the first parent to think so I'm sure. But you're a good father James, one of the best, and Harry is going to do great at Hogwarts, and it'll get better."

"What would I do without you?"

"You've been asking me that since you met me."

"Well, you were always the most sensible one."

"Not as much as I should have been," Remus replied.

"I doubt you could have done much, which reminds me, you don't think Snivillus will give Harry too hard a time right, I mean Harry is Lily's son also."

"I'm not sure, I'd like to think not, but-" he left his sentence hanging thinking about how much Severus Snape hated James. "Thankfully Harry has much more of Lily in him and Maybe Snape will see that too."

"Oi!" James pouted "You're right, though," He said after a moment "Harry is so much like Lily, she'd be proud."

"She is proud Prongs, of both of you."

 **AN: Again any reviews would be helpful. I know this is going quite similarly to the books, but I promise things will be different the more it continues. I still want to keep mostly canon events with changes and how I see James reacting to a situation and the outcome of that reaction. I'm really just making this all up as I go along. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"GET UP!" Harry pounced on his father jumping up and down on the bed. James rolled over hiding a half smile as he reached for a pillow smacking his son with it. Harry giggled "Come on, I've got my hogwarts letter dad! Look at it." He held up his letter pushing into James's face as though it was something he'd never seen before.

"Well go on then, Open it." James yawned sitting up and Harry plopped himself down bouncing slightly on the bed already ripping open his letter and reading aloud. James mouthed the words along with his son, grinning.

"No broomsticks?" Harry let out a small whine. James laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, that was my fault."

"Dad!"

"I was convinced that I was meant to be a quidditch player when I got to hogwarts, I showed off as often as I could, but a few of the other students got jealous." James frowned "a few of the kids filched a couple of broomsticks and got hurt. Since then they decided to ban broomsticks until second year."

"Did you make the house team."

"No." James blushed "I didn't even get a chance to try out, my mom sent me a howler, it was awful."

Harry had heard of howlers, though he'd never heard one. "You won't send me one of those things will you?"

James seemed to think about it for a moment. "As long as you don't do anything truly horrible." He joked and Harry stuck his tongue out at his dad and decided he was done sitting he hopped off the bed

"Come on, I get my wand today!" He ran out of the room and down the hall and James flopped back down on his bed for a moment knowing if he didn't get up Harry would just come back again.

James had never taken Harry to Diagon Alley before, He'd tried once when Harry was still only a toddler but they'd been overrun by 'admirer's' and if it hadn't been for the owner of a local ice cream parlor hiding them in the back of his shop they never would have gotten away. It had been too soon for either of them and James had hated being thanked for something that ultimately killed his wife and hurt his son. Now hopefully things would be different. No one knew what Harry looked like, aside from a few Aurors he worked with.

Harry bobbed on his feet staring out the window waiting for Remus, James had asked the man to drive them there because it would be easier on Harry who seemed especially sensitive to apparation, it never failed to make the poor boy sick. And James had no clue how to drive, even though Remus had tried to teach him on numerous occasions.

"He's here, hurry dad, why are you so slow!" Harry pulled his dad out the door and down the drive. James opened his mouth to greet his friend but Harry was already pushing him into the car, "You can talk on the way! Hi, uncle Remus!"

James shook his head "Honestly you'd think I'd never let him out of the house before."

"I'm sure you were the same when you're letter came." Remus reminded him and James shrugged.

"True." He conceded. Harry stared out the window and James had to get onto him after he asked if they were there yet five times in less than 30 minutes.

"I will turn this car around Harry James."

"You can't drive remember."

"Don't sass me, Remus will turn this car around."

"I can't help it."

"We've just barely left."

"Argh!" Harry flopped over onto his seat in an over dramatic fashion.

"Drama queen." James snorted.

"As if you have any right to say that." Remus countered "I fi remember correctly you were pretty dramatic yourself."

"I was not that bad, it was more.." James trailed off and Remus winced

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't think anything of it."

"What? What's wrong?" Harry popped up between them leaning forward into the front of the car.

"Nothing Harry," James said at the same time.

"Put on your seatbelt Harry," Remus told him at the same time and Harry looked between them again suspiciously but did what he was told.

James hated that so many of his memories were tainted, so many happy times marred.

"Come on Harry, we've got to go to Gringotts first," James said pulling Harry along while the boy ogled the shops unable to take his eyes away from the magic that was being displayed all around him.

Harry finally turned to look up at the bank in awe. The white stone seemed to shine and it towered over the rest of the square looking as imposing as it was beautiful and more than a little lopsided.

 _Enter stranger but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"What does that mean?" Harry asked

"It means yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." A gruff voice spoke to the side of him and Harry jumped.

"Hagrid." Remus smiled and greeted the giant along with James. He laughed when the big man pulled the two into a rather tight looking hug.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Hagrid boomed.

James and Remus both had to straighten their clothes nodding. "Yes, quite a few years now. Hagrid this is my son Harry."

"Harry Potter, I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Hagrid grinned cheerfully ruffling Harry's hair with one great big hand. Harry nearly flinched thinking the huge man might crush him, but the giant wizard was surprisingly gentle.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry answered shyly. He'd never been good at making friends, always a bit too shy and nervous. James smiled at Harry as the boy almost hid behind him.

"He's the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Oh!" Harry looked much more interested now.

"What are you up to Hagrid?" Remus asked

"I've got a few things I gots to do for Dumbledore, Mind if I go with you all."

"Not at all." James smiled and together they walked into the bank. Harry gaped around until James nudged him "It's rude to stare."

"What are they?"

"Goblins," James answered quietly.

"We'd like to make a withdrawal," James said handing the goblin a small key. The goblin observed James and then the key before leaning over the desk and narrowing its beady eyes at Harry who shrunk beneath its gaze.

"Very well. Anything else?" The goblin turned it's attention to Hagrid.

"I"ve got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, It's about you-know-what in vault 713." James' eyes narrowed but he kept his mouth shut, he was unaware that Dumbledore had decided to move the object.

The goblin read the letter and then nodded "I'll have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook."

The goblin named Griphook led them down a separate corridor. Harry looked up at Hagrid curiously.

"What's the you-know-what in vault 713?" He questioned

"Can't tell yah that." Hagrid answered before either Remus or James could "Very secret, Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my jobs worth ter tell yeh that." Hagrid said.

Harry had no idea how they all managed to squeeze in one cart. Harry was practically on his father's lap. He stared around at the narrow passages trying to remember all the turns they took but the cart was going too fast.

"Vault 687," Griphook called out as the cart pulled to a stop. Hagrid leaned heavily against the wall and Harry thought he looked a little green. James handed the goblin the key and Griphook opened the vault.

Harry gaped. James was very well off, his parents had been one of the wealthiest pureblood families, In fact, they had another vault deeper in the bank, but James very rarely visited that vault, it was mostly filled with old artifacts or possessions that James had no real use for.

James quickly got what they needed and a little extra for Remus. The man would never let James pay him, but James figured he'd try after all he had driven them all the way to London, it was only right and all James ever wanted to do was help his friend. He knew that if Remus wasn't a werewolf he'd be doing very well, the man had always been very clever.

"To Vault 713," Griphook said once they'd all piled back into the cart.

"Can you go slower?"

"One speed only." The goblin answered and the cart was off again.

Harry leaned over the side looking down for a moment before James pulled him back. "Don't do that, what if you fall out." He scolded.

The cart went deeper and deeper and Harry was quite worried that Hagrid really was going to be ill, but then the cart began to slow down at last.

There was no lock on this particular door and Griphook ran the point of his long chipped nail along the door. It eased open and Harry peeked inside before James could pull him back. Harry had been expecting to see something grand and amazing but all there was within was a little grubby package about the size of his fist. Hagrid picked it up and stuffed it in one fo his many pockets. Harry opened his mouth to ask once more but one look from his father and he shut it again.

James led Harry to Madam Malkins to get his school uniforms. "Harry why don't you go get started and I'll be in in a moment. Harry wanted to protest knowing that they were likely going to be talking about the little package but he slumped through the doors feeling rather nervous.

"Hogwarts dear?" A little witch dressed in the oddest shade of pink asked him. Harry nodded and she led him to the back and had him stand on a stool.

Harry was not the only boy there, the other occupant of the room was a pale-faced blonde boy. "Hello. Hogwarts too."

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Me as well, my parents are just next door buying my books and such, The I think I'll drag them over to look at brooms. I don't understand why first years aren't allowed to have them, Maybe I can smuggle on in." He said this all with a very snotty voice. "Do you have a broom?"

"No, but my dad lets me ride his sometimes," Harry answered. It was partly the truth. James did let him on his broomstick rarely but they were too close to the muggles for him to do any real flying. Not that he was about to tell this boy that.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"No." Harry was hoping for Gryffindor like his parents and Uncle Remus, but he was afraid to say it out loud because then he'd feel really stupid if he didn't get sorted there. What if he jinxed his own chances?

"I guess no one really does until they get there do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has been."

Harry had heard plenty about Slytherin. James used to tell him stories about how awful they were, but Remus was more kind often telling James off for being so judgemental. Harry wasn't sure if he should like the house or not and it was all really confusing. Although if this boy was going to be in Slytherin then he definitely didn't want to be.

"Imagine being in Hufflepuff! I think I'd leave wouldn't you."

Harry had pretty much heard enough and was about ready to tell this boy off but before he had the chance there was a loud knocking on the window. Harry looked up surprised to see Hagrid with ice cream in his hand and a smile on his face. Harry grinned when he saw his dad just behind the man eating his own ice cream.

"Who's that?"

"That's Hagrid, He's the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"I've heard of him, he's a bit like a servant, isn't he? I heard he lives like a savage in a hut on school grounds. And when he get's drunk he tries to do magic and ends up setting his bed on fire."

"I think he's brilliant." Harry bit out despite only having known the man for an hour.

"Do you?" the boy drawled "He's with you then? Where are your parents?"

"My dad is just outside, he and Hagrid are old friends."

The boy sniffed in disdain at his words and Harry felt like punching the boy.

"You're done." The little witch was back and she smiled at Harry, who was only too happy to leave. He hopped down off the stool and met his dad in the front of the shop. They paid for his robes and left. Hagrid handed him a sundae and Harry happily accepted. After that, the two decided to go their separate ways.

"Dumbledore will be wanting…" He patted his coat where the little package had been stashed "Well he'll be wanting to see me. I'll be seein' you soon Harry."

"Bye Hagrid" Harry smiled brightly watching the man apparate away. He turned to his father and Remus "Now all I need is a wand!"

"Ollivanders it is then." Remus pointed him in the direction of the old wand shop and Harry nearly ran along ahead of them.

The little bell rang as the three of them made their way inside. James smiled at Harry pushing the boy forward a bit. "Go on."

Harry looked around and flinched when Ollivander made his sudden appearance. The man had great big silver eyes and white hair. He was dressed in dark blue robes and he regarded Harry with the utmost interest. "Harry Potter. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday that she was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Good for charm work." He prattled off and Harry wondered how on earth he could remember all that.

His eyes left Harry for a moment glancing up at James and Remus and giving them a nod. "James, You preferred a mahogany wand. 11 inches, pliable. A little more power, excellent for transfiguration. And Remus. Ten and a quarter inches, pliable, made of cypress." Both men nodded. And Ollivander turned his eyes back to Harry "I say they favored them, but really it's the wand that chooses the wizard. The wand maker was now so close to Harry that he could see himself reflected in the older man's eyes.

A long pale finger touched his scar "And that's where…"

Remus held James back when the man looked like he was going to move forward. "It's only Ollivander."

James still didn't like it. Harry knew about that night, James had never wanted to hide it from him, Lily had died to save him and he always felt that Harry deserved to know how much his mother loved him.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. 11 and a half inches, yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands…" Olivander stepped back trailing off. He shook his head "Well now Mr. Potter." He smiled brightly as though they hadn't just been talking about Voldemort. "Let's see."

Harry tried wand after wand after wand but Ollivander continued to pull them out of Harry;s hand sometimes only seconds after he'd handed it to the boy. The more wands he tried the more excited Ollivander seemed to become.

"I got mine on the second try," James whispered

"It took me five or six," Remus responded

Harry looked back at them in exasperation as the man pulled yet another wand from him. And the adults both had to hide their snickers.

"I wonder." Ollivander was holding up a dusty box and looking at Harry over it. "Yes, why not- unusual combination Holly and Pheonix feather 11 inches nice and supple." He handed Harry the wand and Harry felt a spark shoot down his fingers accompanied by a warmth he couldn't describe. Red and gold sparks shot from the end of the wand and James and Remus both let out whoops of excitement and Harry grinned. "Curious, how very curious."

Harry tilted his head at the man "I'm sorry, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter, every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, it's brother gave you that scar."

James froze up and Harry gulped.

"Curious indeed how these things happen- the wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He who must not be named did great things. Terrible, yes but great." James Pulled Harry from the store as quickly as possible.

"I don't understand what that means," Harry said as they left the shop his wand clutched tightly in his hands.

"It doesn't mean anything," James assured him but Harry caught the way his eyes met Remus's and he'd never seen his dad look so concerned and just as confused as he felt. "Well, I think we have one more thing to get."

"What's that?" Harry wondered

"Well if you're going to go off to Hogwarts you're going to need a way to keep in touch." James grinned steering Harry toward the owlery.

"Really!"

"Consider it a birthday presant." James winked and Harry clung to his dad hugging him tightly

"Thank you thank you thank thank you!" He smiled brightly the worry over his wand forgotten in his excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

James's last month with his son went by too fast. Harry had spent his time pouring over his books and counting down the days.

"Are you that excited to leave."

"I'm excited to learn Magic dad! I pormise I'll write you loads and there's always the holidays!" Harry hugged his father tightly on that last night in August knowing he would miss his father. "I'm going to miss you dad."

"I'm going to miss you too, shorty." James responded and Harry let his father tuck him into bed even though he was far too old for it.

"Platform 9 ¾?" Harry tilted his head in confusion when James handed him his ticket as they walked through king's cross station.

"Platform 9 ¾ this way." A loud voice sounded behind them before James could respond. Harry whipped around to see a small red headed which being followed by 4 boys and one girl all with the same ginger hair. They were all carrying trucks similar to harry's and Harry looked back at his dad with excitement. James and Harry followed the little group. "All right Percy, you first." The bespectacled red headed boy walked forward and then seemed to vanish.

Harry looked up at his father he bent down to explain it to him. "All you have to do is walk straigh through the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

"Fred you next."

"He's not Fred I am, honestly woman you call yourself our mother." one of the twins spoke up.

"Sorry george." The twin walked up the wall and then grinned at his mother

"I'm only joking, I am fred. And then him and his brother were gone before the small little witch could scold them. James laughed he was certain that he would have gotten along great with those two had they gone to school together. The little witch turned and saw them waiting just behind. "Oh, Hello." she greeted and James nodded back. "His first year at hogwarts?"

"Yes." James replied

"It's Ron's first year as well. And My name's Molly." Ron looked at Harry awkwardly and Harry gave a small half smile back.

"Mom hurry!" The little red headed girl tugged on her Mother's clothes. "Oh alright, come on Ron." She smiled brightly at them once more before the three of them disappeared.

Harry steered his cart toward the wall looking more than a little nervous. "Has anyone ever crashed into it?" He asked

"No." James laughed "Come on then let's do it at a bit of a run, it helps if you're nervous."

Harry didn't know if it helped or not and in the end he had to close his eyes but they didn't crash and when Harry blinked he gaped. "Wow." He smiled up at his father who helped him steer his cart over the the luggage car. Harry pulled his trunk up and James helped him lift it up. The twins were there again struggling to put their heavy trunks up.

"Need some help?" James asked and the twins nodded and with a flick of his wand he levitated the trunks up and secured them.

"Thanks!" The twins grinned. Harry smiled at them and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Harry Potter." The twins said in unison staring at Harry who quickly pushed his bangs back in place.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry mummbled feelinghis face going red. James was about to intervene but he never got the chance. Molly's voice filtered through the car.

"Fred George are you there?"

"Coming mom, see you later Harry." Fred and George were gone in an instant.

Harry sighed he looked at his dad "Do you think everyone will act like that?"

"If they do, just ignore them, be yourself and you'll be fine." Harry looked uncertain and James pulled his son into a hug. "You're going to love Hogwarts. I did, and I still do."

"I wish Mom was here." Harry mummbled and James smiled

"Me too, she'd probably cry, she was always more emotional than me."

"Somehow I think it's the other way around." Harry laughed "you're the one that's crying" He teased and his father brushed away his tears.

"Go on then." James pushed HArry toward the train "Find yourself a good compartment." Harry nodded.

James left the train walking past the weasleys just in time to hear Molly scolding her children "The poor boy isn't something you goggle at in the zoo." And somehow he knew they were talking about Harry and he felt grateful to Molly for saying so. He saw Harry stick his head out of a window and pushed his way toward his son.

"Dad!" Harry waved then he paused looking down curiously as if he'd only just noticed something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this compartmant has names carved into the wood grain."

"Really? What does it say."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." Harry grinned "I wonder who they were, it seems old." James looked shocked but forced himself to shrug.

"No idea, Be good Harry."

"Aren't I always!" Harry grinned.

"Send remus a letter to, He wanted to be here, but he was feeling abit under the weather."

"I will. I hope he feels better." the train started to move. "Bye dad!"

James waved. He saw the red headed twins again yelling at a little crying girl. "Don't' cry ginny, we'll send you a hogwarts toilet seat!"

"Fred. George!" Molly scolded and James laughed. And then the train was gone and James sighed feeling very alone all of a sudden.


	5. Chapter 5

GRYFFINDOR! Harry sighed in relief and took off the hat smiling at Professor Mcgonagal as he hadned it back to her. She smiled at him proudly and he ran off toward the table to sit beside the twins. He could hardly wait to write both his father and Remus to let them know. Though he would definitely leaveout the Slytherin part, he wondered breifly what his dad would think… Harry shook his head, it didn't matter either way because he was a gryffindor.

Ron joined him at the table shortly afterward and they grinned at each other.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I've just got sorted into Gryffindor! I'm so excited, I'm in the same house as you and mom! Hogwarts is so amazing, I;ve already made a friend. Ron Weasley, we met him on the platform and he sat with me on the train too. He's really great._

 _That's all really, I'll send you_ _another_ _letter soon._

 _Love, Harry_

Harry wrote out a letter to his dad that night and another to Remus as he found himself unable to sleep. The feast had been better than he could imagine it being and the castel itself was so big. He watched Hedwig fly off into the night carrying his letters before finally drifting off.

James smiled at His son's letter, Remus was at the kitchen table with him and he too had gotten his own letter.

"It's good he's made a friend." Remus smiled

"I miss him." James sighed "I'm thinking of taking on more shifts at the ministry."

"Don't work yourself to death James."

"I don't think you have the right to tell me that." James raised an eyebrow at Remus "Besides after that break in at Gringotts." James looked at Remus. "Whoever it was tried to rpb vault 713 Remus."

"So Dumbledore was right, someone was after it."

"I'd like to catch them quickly, He's taken it to hogwarts and I don't want Harry in any danger."

"He's at hogwarts, he's not in any danger there." Remus reminded him "Dumbledore would never put his students at risk, you know that."

James nodded though he seemed a little uncertain "I know you're right, its just this is the first time Harry's been away from home, I can't help but worry about what could happen."

"The only thing that's going to happen is that he's going to have a wonderful school year."

"This school year is going to suck." Harry moaned as they left the dungeons. "Can you believe him!"

"I've heard Snape can be rather nasty but he seems to have a grudge against you mate." Ron looked at his new friend with pity.

"But I haven't even done anything!" Harry sighed.

"Cheer up, it's just about time to visit Hagrid." Ron reminded him and Harry smiled

"Yeah, you're right!"

 _Dear Dad and Uncle Remus,_

 _The classes are a lot harder than I thought they'd be. You always spoke so highly of professor Mcgonagall but she's very strict and I don't think I'm very good at transfiguration._

 _And there's a professor here named Snape. He hates me dad. Hagrid told me not to worry about it, that he's always sour, but even Ron agree's that he seems to have it out for me. And I don't even know why._

 _Everyone is still staring at me, but I think it's getting better. There's this boy named Draco Malfoy. He's terrible, worse than dudley if you can believe it. He challeneged me to duel, I had to say yes (don't worry nothing happened) the rat didn't even show and me and ron almost got caught by filch._

 _There's also this girl named Hermionie. She's so annoying, she's always going on about rules and I guess she is really smart and she did kind of help ron and I hide from filch, but still!_

 _On a good note flying lessons are starting today, I can't wait!_

 _Love, Harry_

Harry read over his letter once more.

"Why don't you just ask him about the Gringotts break in?" Ron asked "He's a auror right?"

"Yeah, but he won't tell me anthing. In fact I'd probably get in trouble for asking in the first place."

"I wish we knew what it was."

"Whatever it is, it's small." Harry remembered the tiny little package and wishing desperately that he knew what was in it and why it was being gaurded by vicious three headed dog.

James Potter was over the moon, not only had they recieved Harry's letter, but also another from Porfessor Mcgonagal.

"Harry, my Harry is going to be on the quidditch team as a first year! He's the youngest seeker in a century!" James grinned.

"Aren't you even a little concerned. He broke the rules."

"We broke about a million rules when we were in school Remus."

"Well, yes, but a duel James."

"You heard him, it didn't even happen. You're beginning to sound like this hermionie girl" James shrugged off his friend's concern. "I can't wait for his first match!"

"Hermionie seems to be the only one with any sense, besides doesn't she remind you of someone."

James smiled "Yeah, she sounds a lot like Lily." James sighed "I'll scold if he does something bad, but being out after curfew and disobeying a few rules, that's normal school stuff." He grinned. "Now then, what type of broom should I send him!"

The owls swooped down dropping package after package. Harry waited for Hedwig wondering if his dad had gotten his letter yet or had time to reply to it.

He spotted her quickly enough and stood to catch the very long package she carried.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know?" Harry wondered reaching for the card first even though he was dying to just rip open the parcel.

 _Do NOT open the Parcel at the table! We don't want anyone knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one._

 _ **Remus is such a kill joy, but i suppose he's right. This is you're new Nimbus 2000. Mcgonagall told us you'd made the team, I'm so proud! Remus has told me I should scold you for being out after curfew, but as long as you're not caught I don't really see the point. Try to stay on Mcgonagalls good side, she's definitely not one to cross. As for Snape, well, we went to school together he and I and we didn't exactly get along.**_

 _Understatment of the century. Harry despite his attitude he's still a teacher and you should show him some respect. I know it doesn't seem fair but things will get better._

 _ **Just try to stay off of Snape's radar. Hermionie reminds me of your mother. Remember I told you she was very clever, who knows maybe you can be friends? Don't be a bully!**_

 _You'd know all about that._

 _ **I**_ ** _gnore Remus, he's trying to be stern but you should see how excited he is to go to_** **your f** ** _irst match. Mind you, I'm excited too. Be good, mind_** **your** ** _manners._**

 ** _Love, Dad_**

 _And Remus._

Ron who was reading the letter over his shoulder grinned. "Awesome, you're dad is so cool."

Harry nodded folding up the letter and grabbing the package "Come on let's go to our room so we can open it." Ron's eyes lit up and they both raced out of the Great Hall.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Thanks for the broomstick, it's brilliant plus you should have seen the look on Malfoy's face! I can't wait to see you!_

 _Love, Harry._

AN: Please Review! Your words give me life!


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: I know that this isn't the most inventive plot, and I know its confusing regarding Sirius, but every single one of these I've read makes it so Sirius was around for Harry's childhood and I wanted something different. Just hang in there with me guys. Anyway this story isn't supposed to be anything spectacular, mostly I just love Harry and his reactions with James and Remus and eventually Sirius. That's what I wrote this for.**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for all your reviews. Please continue to review really I love reading them. :) Here's 2 new chapters for you!**_

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING! A TROLL! A FULL GROWN MOUNTAIN TROLL! You are so lucky I didn't send you a howler young man!**_

 _ **If I hear another word of you doing anything so stupid again I will confiscate that broomstick I just gave you and make sure you're taken off the school quidditch team at once! No exceptions.**_

Harry flinched as he read through the letter. His dad was seriously angry if he was considering confiscating his Nimbus, his dad was as much a quidditch nut as Harry was.

"I'm sorry." Hermionie apologized having guessed what the letter said by Harry's pale face.

"It's not your fault, we're the ones who said those terrible things." Harry frowned. They had all apologized to each other that night after the Troll and now Harry was glad for it, Hermionie was a very good friend to have. Harry had no idea how he'd have gotten all his homework done without her.

"Don't worry about it, once he sees you play this weekend he'll forget all about being mad." Ron patted him on the back and Harry hoped that he was right.

"Harry you have to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Harry looked even paler the closer his first quidditch game got.

"You're going to do great Harry."

"What if I don't, what if I fall off my broom or something."

"You'll be fine Harry. Mcgonagall wouldn't have put you on the team if she thought you'd fail."

"Yeah, and Fred and George are on the team too. They'll watch out for you." Ron added. Harry nodded.

"I think I'm going to try and get my book back from Snape." He told them

"Good luck."

"It wasn't a real rule, and it's a library book so he can't exactly keep it." Hermionie said, "If you make that argument I'm sure he'll give it back."

James and Remus apparated into Hogsmeade early that morning stopping at Honeydukes before heading up toward the castle and the quidditch pitch.

"Hagrid," James called out as he spotted the half giant.

"James, Remus. Here tah see Harry's first game."

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it." James grinned "Where are you sitting Hagird."

"The best place to watch the game is from the student's stands, It's more fun." Hagrid grinned "Figured I'd go sit next to Ron and Hermionie."

"Mind if we accompany you?"

"Not at all."

"Budge up there, move along," Hagrid said as he pushed his way through the students. James and Remus right behind him.

"Hagrid!" Two voices called out. One of them a boy with ginger hair and the other a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"You're just in time, the games about to start." Hermionies smiled then caught sight of the other two adults. "I'm hermionie Granger." She introduced.

"I'm James Potter, Harry's dad and this is my friend Remus."

"Ron, Ron weasely." The red head said between a mouth full of food as he looked back toward the field. Madame hooch released the quaffle and the game began.

Harry stayed up away from the game eyes searching. He easily caught sight of Hagrid and then beside them his dad and Uncle. He looked back at the game not letting himself be distracted. He had to find that snitch.

"Look he's seen it!" Ron jumped in excitemetn as Harry raced past.

"So has the slytherin seeker," Said Seamus.

James watched as Harry and the other seeker raced neck and neck for the snitch. He yelled out in anger with the rest of the crowd his heart thumping slightly panicked when Harry went spinning after being blocked harshly by the Slytherin captain.

"He could've knocked Harry off his broom!" James glared

"Games between Gryffindor and Slytherin were always a bit brutal," Remus remembered

"Did you play?" Ron asked

"No, I used to be a commentater though."

"Really?"

"You should have heard some of the things he used to say. McGonagall was always having to take away his mic." Remus blushed slighlty.

Ron laughed.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing." Hagrid mummbled and James searched the sky for his son in confusion.

"It looks like he's lost control of his broom."

"He can't have," Hagrid said.

James looked like he was ready to have a panic attack when Harry swung off his broom barely haning on.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him." A gryffindor asked allowed.

"Nothing can interfere with a broomstick except powerful dark magic," James said the auror in him coming out. "A kid couldn't do that to a nimbus 2000."

Hermionie grabbed the binoculars from Ron and Searched the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Ron whispered

"I knew it." Hermionie handed him the binoculars and whispered back "It's Snape look." Ron watched Snape. "He's jinxing the broom."

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." Hermionie snuck past the dults they were all too busy with Harry to notice her.

"He can't hold on much longer," Remus whispered

James had his wand out though he wasn't sure what to do. He wished he had a broom of his own so he could go out there and save his son!

"Come on, Hermionie." Ron urged the girl to hurry. Whatever she had planned must have worked for in the next few seconds Harry was suddenly able to clamber back up onto his broomstick.

Harry was speeding toward the ground when he clapped his hand to his motuh like he was about to be sick.

James looked about ready to run out to him but Remus stopped him. "James look."

James watched as Harry held up the snitch. "He nearly swallowed it!" James gasped then sighed with relief at seeing his son smiling and knowing he wasn't hurt. "He did it!" He cheered along with the rest of the students.

"What on earth could have happened to Harry's broomstick?"

"I don't know, but it makes me worried. That was dark magic, Remus." James looked worried as he waited for Harry.

"There they are James." Remus pointed to Harry ron and Hermionie. They walked up catching the last bit of conversation.

"It was Snape, he was jinxing your broom," Hermionie said.

"Snape, nonsense." Remus cut in making all three of them jump. Harry turned around and smiled.

"Dad!" He hugged his father and James hugged him back tightly. It had been such a long time since he'd seen him. Harry hugged Remus to before looking at them.

"I know a jinx when I see one," Hermionie continued "You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

"Why would Snape do something like that?"

"I don't know, Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry spoke up.

"Three headed dog, Harry how do you know about a three headed dog?!" James demanded to know. Harry gulped but was thankfully saved from answering.

"Who told you about fluffy?" Hagrid had joined them.

"Fluffy!?" Ron gaped at Hagrid "That thing has a name."

"Of course he has a name. I bought him off of an irish felllow I met in the pub last year, lent him to dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stopped talking all of sudden looking sheepish when James glared at him.

"The what?" Ron asked

"It's none of your business." James told them sternly "Now you listen to me, all three of you. What that dog is guarding is none of your concern."

"But dad!"

"Harry James, I said enough. I need to go have a word with Dumbledore, but if I hear that you three are still pursuing this I will make sure that both of your parents are made aware and Harry you will be in a world of trouble do you understand?" The three of them looked at the ground. "I asked you a question, and I expect and answer."

"We understand." James sighed "I'll see you at Christmas Harry." Harry didn't look at his dad and James looked hurt but he turned and left anyway Remus following along beside him.

"You did the right thing." Remus nodded

"I know, but I hate when he's mad at me."

"You should listen to yer father Harry, it's dangerous. What that dog's gaurding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry looked curiously at Hagrid.

"I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid ambled away from them

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" ron asked

"I don't know" Hermionie shook her head and Harry shrugged.

"But it's another clue," Harry said.

"You heard your father," Hermionie said nervously.

"I know, but Snape's trying to steal it and he won't listen so it's up to us," Harry said and Ron nodded.

"I'm with Harry."

Hermionie looked at the two nervously but she too nodded "oh, alright." They grinned at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry, have you not packed yet?" Hermionie was levetating her suitcase behind her.

"No, I got a letter from dad, he's got extra work at the ministry, its something really important otherwise I know he'd blow it off and Remus is ill so I'll be staying at Hogwarts this year, or at least for part of the break." Harry shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not so bad, Ron will be here too."

"My parents and little sister are going to visit my brother Charlie in Romania. So we're all staying here."

"Well good then you can both keep looking for Nicholas Flamel in the library."

"We've looked a hundred times." Ron groaned.

"Not in the restricted section," Hermione whispered. "Happy Christmas."

Ron looked at Harry "I think we've been a bad influence on her."

Harry laughed.

"How are you feeling?" James had gone out after Remus had passed out earlier and brought back some food and tea knowing the man would be exhausted after the full moon.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to take care of Harry while you work."

"Don't be stupid Remus its not you're fault, besides Harry's not alone, Ron's with him and he seemed more than ok with spending Christmas at Hogwarts… I think he's still mad at me."

"And you tell me not to be stupid." Remus yawned as he ate. "He probably just didn't want you to feel bad."

"I sent him all his presents. And yours too." James smiled suddenly "Oh and I think the marauders got him something too."

"What? James what did you do?"

"Nothing, I had to give him the cloak." James smiled "But I'd only just told him off for sneaking around so I couldn't say it was from me."

Remus laughed "You think he got into trouble before this, honestly James."

"I couldn't help it, it was always meant to be his." James shrugged.

"You big softy."

"HARRY! HARRY WAKE UP!"

"What?" Groaned Harry

"IT'S CHRISTMAS WAKE UP!"

Harry bolted out of bed almost smacking into the door still half asleep. He pushed his glasses onto his face.

"Happy Christmas Ron."

"Happy Christmas."

"What are you wearing." Ron had on a large hand knitted maroon sweater with a large R on it.

"My mum made it, I thinkyou've got one too." He blushed and Harry grinned. "Sure enough Harry had one too in emerald green and no initial. He opened the rest of his presents as well. His dad always got him good stuff normally from Zonko's joke shop. With Remus it was always something hand made and normally enchanted with really clever charms. Remus always got very embarrassed but Harry tended to like his gifts the best.

"There's one more for you here Harry." Ron tossed him a parcel it was light and Harry tilted his head as he read the note.

 _Use it well_

 _The Maruaders._

"Who are the marauders?" Ron asked

"I don't know."

"Well go on, open it!" Harry ripped open the present and held up the gift it was some kind of cloak he wrapped it around himself and Ron gaped.

"Wow," Harry said looking down at where his body should be.

"That's an invisibility cloak, those are really rare," Ron whispered

"I wish I knew who gave it to me."

"Who cares its bloody brilliant."

Harry spent the rest of christmas day with the Weasley brothers and it was wonderful though as the night drew to a close he really did find that he was missing his father. Harry sat up that night listening to Ron snore soundly in his sleep. He shuffled through his presents pulling free the invisibility cloak and wrapping it around himself quietly sneaking out of the room finally out of the common room. He could go anywhere he wanted to go, but for Harry the only place for him to go was the library. He was still intensely curious about Nicolas Flamel and Hermionie's whispered words about the restricted section stuck with him.

It didn't take Harry long to get into trouble, who knew that books from the restricted section screamed! And then as if that wasn't enough he'd ran into Snape again. It really cemented into his mind that Snape was trying to steal whatever it was fluffy was guarding as Harry watched him threaten poor Professor Quirrel.

Snape headed toward him as he stalked away from uirrel and Harry rushed backwards until he could safely hide in an old empty classroom. He listened until Snape's footsteps faded and sighed in relief. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermionie. Harry turned around and was quite shocked to find a antique looking Mirror hidden inside. He pulled off his cloak and curiously made his way forward tilting his head a little to get a better look.

Harry gasped.

He was not alone in his reflection, there was a woman. She looked young, with bright red hair and a kind smile. Harry had seen her before in pictures that his father had shown him. He looked behind him but there was no one there, he was alone in the room. His mother existed only within the mirror. She smiled at him and Harry gavea small tentative smile back.

"Mom." She nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry drank in the site of her. He sat there on the cold floor for hours until the sun began to rise and he finally tore himself away but not before promising to come back. For some reason Lily looked sad when he said he'd be back.

"RON RON!"

"Harry it's too early."

"Come on get up I've got to show you something." Harry pulled Ron out of his bed and through the halls dragging him into the room. "Look"

"I just see us?"

"Maybe you have to stand in front of it more." He moved letting Ron take his spot and frowning when he lost sight of his mother now only seeing himself and Ron.

"Wow." Run breathed out.

"Do you see her."

"No that's me. I'm head boy and bloody hell I'm quidditch captain too! I look good." Ron whispered, "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it, my mother is dead." Harry said sadly "Let me have a look."

"You had it to yourself last night."

"Yeah but you can see yourself any old time, I want to see my mother."

"Don't push me!" A sudden sound made them both freeze before scrambling to pull on the cloak. "Come on Harry let's get out of here before we get in trouble." He pulled Harry from the room.

"Do you want to play in the snow?"

"Not really?"

"What about going to visit Hagrid we can thank him for our gifts."

"Maybe later."

"Harry, I know what you're thinking and I don't think you should go back there. That mirror's bad for you."

"You sound like Hermione."

"I'm serious Harry. Don't go back there." But Harry wanted to see his Mother again and not even Ron would stop him.

"That night he went back and just sat there staring at his mother, talking to her, telling her stories about himself and his dad.

"Back again Harry."

Harry Jumped and turned on his heal "Professor Dumbledore. I didn't see you, sir."

"So you like so many others before you have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that sir."

"But I'm sure by now that you realize what it does." Harry shook his head. "Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is."

"Then it shows us what we want whatever we want?"

"Yes, and no. It shows us no more and no less then the deepest and most desperate desires of our heart. You Harry have never known you're mother, you see her standing beside you. But remember this Harry this mirror gives us neither truth nor knowledge. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home." Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him " I must ask that you not go looking for it again. It doesn not do to dwell on dreams Harry and forget to live." Dumbledore smiled "Now then I think you're father is looking for you."

"My dad?"

"Yes he flooed here earlier and is very keen on picking you up and taking you home for the rest of the holidays." Harry's eyes brightened.

Dumbledore escorted the boy back to his office and James pulled him into his arms. Harry hugged him back tightly tears in his eyes.

The old man smiled at the two and excused himself giving James free use of his floo.

"Harry what's wrong, why are you crying."

"I saw mom."

"What?" James looked confused.

"There's this mirror, I found it on Christmas. When I looked into it she was there, she was smiling at me." James hugged Harry close to him as his son cried. He'd gotten a letter from ron telling him Harry was acting strangely and he was sure this was why. "It's alright Harry, I'm sorry for leaving you alone." When Harry didn't respon he looked down and realized the child had fallen asleep, He flooed them both home and put Harry to bed.

He didn't leave his son's side for the rest of the night. He wished Lily was here, She'd know what to do, though if she were here than this wouldn't be happening they'd likely be a normal family and Harry would never have to feel such pain.

He looked out the window and up at the stars. "Lily you would have done so much better than me if I could switch places with you I would." He whispered.

It was the first time in a long time that Harry had cried over his mother, but it was also the first time she'd felt so close to him. As if she could just reach out and touch her. For a moment he'd even imagined being able to have her back in his life, to see his dad not look so sad and to have a mother to love him like only a mother can.

It wasn't that he loved his father any less, not at all. Harry could not imagine his life without James being there, his father was everything to him, but there would always be a part of him that wished for his mother.


End file.
